Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Maverick1997
Summary: For Cadet Wilcox it starts as an ordinary night at cadets but by the end of the night she is involved in the Decepticon/Autobot war. Captured by the Decepticons, Cadet Wilcox is dragged all over the globe while the Autobots strive to retrieve her.
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

**Summary**: For Cadet Wilcox it starts as an ordinary night at cadets but by the end of the night she is involved in the Decepticon/Autobot war. Captured by the Decepticons, Cadet Wilcox is dragged all over the globe while the Autobots strive to retrieve her.

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro and other respective companies

Note: Stores is the name of the building where stores are kept.

Chapter 1

The whistle blew and the Airforce Cadets started pouring out from the classrooms and marching in from the parade ground. Everyone was looking forward to getting a sausage and standing around the side of the squadron building in order to see the new aircraft on the tarmac. The roar of aircraft was constant in the air coming from the commercial/defence airport. The night was dry and hot leaving everyone wanting to take a break. The base was sparsely lit and the surrounding buildings and tarmac loomed as darkened shadows outside the range of clear sight.

"Here's you change" Cadet Wilcox repeated for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

Ending up on duty while everyone else got to stand around peering out to the tarmac to look at the multiple jet aircraft sitting there just wasn't a good thing from Wilcox's point of view. Airforce operations don't happen every day, especially not on the same night as cadets. So all the cadets not on duty were making the most of it by buying their sausages quickly and then moving on to the unlit side of the squadron building in order to see what was going on. Older cadets and even staff were gravitating towards the side of the building, the best vantage point of the tarmac.

'Just my luck, getting stuck on duty the week of an airforce operation,' Wilcox thought to herself.

"Stop sulking and start packing up. Break's over and we've got to clean up," Corporal Johnson commanded.

"Yes Corporal," Cadet Wilcox replied meekly, restraining the urge to glare. 'Oh great,' Wilcox groaned inwardly. Cleaning up was the bad thing about duty, sitting around talking and getting out of classes was the fun part.

An hour later and debrief was finally finished, a fact that had most cadets grinning inwardly. Despite loving cadets Monday nights always dragged especially considering they all did a full day of school and went till 9:30. The only cadets not smiling inwardly were the ones on duty because they had to stay behind to clean the squadron buildings; a chore that dragged more than any of the others.

Corporal Johnson marched up to the awaiting duty group and started to give out jobs. "Okay, Leading Cadet Haines, you're on bins. Leading Cadet Neve you're on vacuuming and Cadet Wilcox you're on stores.' Corporal Johnson ordered.

Cadet Wilcox cheered up at the prospect of cleaning stores, it definitely wasn't the worst job and quite possibly it was the best. The Corporal, done with giving out orders turned and strolled towards the office.

"Ugh, vacuuming," Leading Cadet Neve muttered under breath, or rather tried to mutter under her breath. Cadet Wilcox glanced up, breathing a sigh of relief as she noticed that the corporal was out of hearing range.

"Be careful what you say at cadets," Leading Cadet Haines warned. Shooting them both warning looks.

'Not like I did anything,' Wilcox thought to herself. Rather than risk an argument the three split up to go about their individual tasks.

Cadet Wilcox or to those outside of cadets Charlie, wandered over to the darkened stores building after acquiring the key from the Squadron Office. The stores building was enclosed in darkness as she made her way towards it. Lights from across the road shone brightly enough that Charlie was able to dimly see the lock and handle. Giving the door a good shove she managed to open it, flicking on the lights as she did so. Taking a look around, she grimaced. Stores was definitely not clean.

"There, done," Wilcox declared to no one in particular.

Outside another set of aeroplanes were coming in for landing, just adding more noise to the already loud airport. Charlie smiled as she heard them come in. She had finished cleaning up, definitely earlier than the others and was particularly pleased about it because it meant she might be able to snatch a good glance of the tarmac and the aircraft shining dimly as they sat turned off and abandoned. Wilcox turned out the lights and as she stepped out of the door.

There was a great crash as a huge explosion shook the base, rattling everything, smashing windows and sending everyone in the vicinity flying. Charlie was sent flying backwards straight into one of the shelves in the stores building. Thwack. Her head hit the shelf plunging her into unconsciousness.

"You humans will give us your ammunition stores. If you don't we just might have to blow up the airbase," a screechy voice demanded, with more than a hint of a sneer emphasising the word 'humans'. Those on the airbase who had not been knocked out were scrambling to their feet taking no heed of the large red and white seeker's demands, instead anxiously moving towards the nearest weapons available.

"I thought we were blowing this base up anyways," questioned Skywarp.

"We are you lumpy bag of bolts," explained Thundercracker.

"But he just said…" countered Skywarp.

"It's a trick you astro-turkey. It'll make them help us," said Thundercracker, irritated.

"Be quiet the pair of you," Starscream ordered, "we don't have time for this!"

Ignoring him, the two bots continued bickering.

By this time some of the humans had regained composure and found some operational weapons and were using them to deter the Decepticons but to no avail. Starscream, deciding to ignore both the humans and his Trine, strode over to the ammunition shed in order to find the cargo Megatron had demanded. With only a cursory glance Starscream spotted the AIM Sidewinder missiles. Paying no attention whatsoever to the other ammunition and weapons stored in the room the Decepticon SIC moved towards them.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker, get in here. I have located the cargo," Starscream ordered, his calm punctured and impatience spewing from him.

Outside was total chaos! People were lying unconscious from the blast. Aircraft which only minutes ago had been in perfect condition were now (multiple) scrap heaps scattered along the ground.

Anyone who could was up and moving, looking for ammunition and weapons that would work against the Decepticons. Searching despite the darkness which had been caused by the explosion, making the struggle to find weapons even harder. Some of the buildings in the closest area of proximity to the explosion had collapsed into heaps of rubble. The Airforce Cadet Squadron and stores buildings were of the few buildings still standing. Flagpoles were laid out across the ground and some of the trees had even been uprooted during the explosion. No one could figure out the cause of the explosion, however it paled in comparison to the base's state of distress. Especially with the Decepticons were taking the AIM Sidewinder missiles.

"Mayday, mayday. The Decepticons are raiding our base. We need help. This is-"the radio operator breathed into the receiver desperately before the connection was cut. Starscream had cracked the antenna and smashed the satellite after flying to the top of the building.

"The puny humans have attempted to call for help. Hurry up you bumbling fools. Load up and get ready to leave," Starscream commanded.

Skywarp and Thundercracker, heeding Starscream's impatient commands, started loading up with the missiles while their trine leader sauntered outside. The tall, red and white seeker let his optic sensors roam across the base until he spotted a small but important looking building. Starscream had missed the building on his first assessment of the base, and he now stamped towards it, pondering on its significance to the base.

'Ugh, my head' Cadet Wilcox thought as she struggled to come to full consciousness. Pain was shooting through the back of her head, leaving her sick and dizzy as spots floated across her vision. She blinked rapidly and began to regulate her breathing until her sight returned. The cadet used the shelves behind her as leverage to struggle into a sitting position though doing so left her feeling thoroughly disorientated. There was light trickling in through the open door, lengthening shadows and making the room seem dark and intimidating.

'Huh? Where am I?' She asked herself silently. Head spinning and her stomach churning she tried desperately to answer her own questions. As her gaze moved towards the doorway the feeble light coming through the door was blocked out, submerging stores into complete darkness.

Seconds later Starscream ripped the roof off the store's building in order to see inside and the light came flooding back in, disorientating Cadet Wilcox even further.

"Nothing important here, there's only a worthless little human. Little even by human standards," declared Starscream, disgusted. He glanced around. "Still… a good hostage," Starscream muttered to himself.

Charlie, barely having time to grasp the situation with her disoriented mind, let alone think of any way to get away, was picked up roughly by Starscream. She watched in horror at the devastation of the base she passed over.

"Humans, you will not fire, for if you do the girl will be terminated," Starscream warned. A malicious smirk upon his lips.

Fear was crawling up her spine and suffocated her, leaving Wilcox useless and unable to move herself. Those on the base who had managed to take up arms lowered their weapons, anxious not to harm the young girl.

'Curse them, they should keep shooting, they can't let him take me' thought Charlie anxiously, the fear in her veins becoming even more potent.

The Decepticons, wasting no time, transformed into their aircraft forms and took off. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, laden with their cargo and the hostage left a scene of destruction in their wake as they headed for their base.


	2. Destroyed Bases and Ranting Officers

The sun was just coming over the horizon to flood the expansive desert as Hound and Ironhide headed home towards Autobot headquarters. Due to Teletran 1 being upgraded the Autobots had been scheduled onto more extensive patrols and no one was enjoying it. Further more the lack of Decepticon activity and monotonous work of taking the same routes each day on patrol was putting everyone on edge.

"Did you find any sign of the Decepticons or their space bridge while you were out on patrol?" Optimus Prime queried looking preoccupied.

"No sir, looks like they've decided to pack up and wimp their way back to Cybertron," Ironhide answered, peering around the room with a hint of a scowl entering his voice. "What is Wheeljack trying to do now? I thought it was only going to be repairs."

"I'm installing one of my latest inventions. It enhances Teletran's capability of processing data at high speeds," Wheeljack sniped from where he lay, peering into Teletran 1's complex wiring.

Teletran's metal sheeting lay strewn about the floor, covering almost every square inch. The room, usually tidy if not pristine was now a total disaster zone. The lack of spare floor space meant that none of the Autobots could possibly enter the room let alone move about in it. Wheeljack's tools laid about him in no particular order and once used were always placed somewhere else. The result of his own lack of concentration, was a full fledged panic attack the next time he needed that specific tool and no other.

"Here we go, fully online once more and computing ten times faster," Wheeljack announced with satisfaction as he turned from Teletran 1 after installing the new device. "Optimus? We've received a distress signal while Teletran was offline. The Decepticon's were raiding an airbase somewhere in California. The call cut out before they sent through their coordinates," Wheeljack reported.

"Okay, looks like the Decepticons haven't pack up and gone to Cybertron after all. Can you pinpoint the location of the signal?" Optimus asked while shooting Ironhide an amused look.

"Sure thing, my new invention enables that. It looks like the signal was coming from Susanville commercial/defence airport."

"Okay, Autobots transform and roll out."

Hours later as the Autobots stood and surveyed the base which was still a mess. To every one's eyes and optic sensors, the Susanville Defence Base was a scene of destruction and disarray. Clean up crews, despite having worked since the Decepticons had left were barely starting to make a difference to the ravaged base. The medical facilities were filled to capacity, mainly with burn and head injuries. The base commander was trying to find out who was responsible for the possible leak in information in between long bouts of ranting about nothing to do with the situation whatsoever.

The Base Commander and other officers, despite knowing who the Autobots were, looked at them with severe distrust and accusation, not daring to approach the large mechanisms. The Autobot group consisted of Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Hound, Jazz and Perceptor. The sun glanced off their metallic paint as they started to discuss the situation at hand.

"What did the Decepticons do this time?" queried Ironhide, sounding bored because it looked like the only thing they were going to do was clean up. One of the ranting officers decided that this was his cue to fill them in.

"Those titanium fools took our AIM Sidewinder missiles, practically blew the base to pieces and kidnapped some girl, although God knows how she got onto the base," ranted the officer, without taking a breath between the two rants. "There is no way this base will be operational for the next two months, and maybe not even then! All of our aircraft that were out on an exercise have been diverted and our operations will have to be aborted!"

"They kidnapped a girl?" questioned Optimus, shocked that the officer could only think about his operations and missiles when a civilian life was at risk.

"Well yeah, and they took our AIM Sidewinder missiles!"

"Hey, Optimus. We came as soon as we got your call," said Spike as he hopped out of a bright yellow punch buggy. Bumblebee transformed as soon as Spike got clear.

"Woah, look at this place, it's a mess," exclaimed Bumblebee.

"Yes it's a mess but it's not our top priority at the moment. The Decepticons have taken the base's AIM Sidewinder missiles and kidnapped a young girl. As an innocent life is at risk! We will attempt to locate the girl and formulate a plan to retrieve her," Optimus Prime informed Bumblebee.

"They took a girl? Why would they do that? It's not their usual way," said Spike, taking another cursory glance around the base.

"Well they have, and furthermore all the base commander cares about is his missiles," snapped Jazz.

"The Decepticons don't think in lines of usual and unusual although they must have really wanted the missiles in order to take the girl. They know we wouldn't let them get away with that," Ironhide argued. "Although the way the officer is going on about the missiles you would think it's the end of the world, not just the abortion of an Air Force Operation," he spat in disgust, looking like he wanted to blow something up himself.

"Something needs to be done about the girl and the air base so we will split up from here. Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Spike will stay here to assist the cleanup crews. Spike if you could, get the base commander and try to identify which Decepticons it was. Jazz contact Wheeljack and tell him to send Mirage to spy on the Decepticons, preferably at their base. Hound, you and Perceptor look for any trace of the girl in this area. I will stay here to help with the cleanup and talk to the defence personnel," decided Optimus.

Ironhide grumbled but without saying anything the group split up to do their assigned tasks.


	3. Chapter 3 Robots?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Wow, I finally managed to update. Don't worry, this story hasn't been abandoned, I just haven't had the muse or I've been too busy. Unfortunately you cannot expect another update soon as school is kicking back into gear. However if I find time I shall start the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to it's respective owners I am merely taking them out for a drive. I do however own Charlie.

**

* * *

**

**Starscream's POV**

As I returned to base with the hostage I decided to study it. As always, science comes first. Turning my scanners to the fleshling I started to observe it.

This particular fleshling was a female that much I could tell from my earlier meeting with it. Its outer features were very much average for her kind. A dark brown substance adhered to her cranial unit and formed a blob at the back of it.

Searching the internet I discovered that the substance was referred to as hair and that hair was meant to protect fragile parts of a fleshlings body. This was an interesting fact to note. It would come in very handy when using the fleshlings to blackmail the Autobots or if I ever needed to interrogate one.

My passenger's clothing was of military style. A certain type of camouflage uniform called Auscam swathed her person. From my research on the internet the clothes must have been at least two sizes too big. Considering camouflage was a form of military clothing the human must have been important.

Nothing else about the fleshlings outer surface was of any importance. Black combat boots adorned its pedes and a few badges stuck to her military shirt.

Running a deeper scan I started to look deeper into the fleshling. Her eyes were blue but seemed to have the ability to change to green. Many parts of her body were damaged, most prominently her head.

No head trauma was indicated in my scans but she was losing a fair amount of blood from the sizeable gash running down the back of her cranial unit. This fleshling might need to have some medical work done before the bargaining begins.

By now Skywarp, Thundercracker and I had reached the Decepticon underwater base. The tower let us in before closing up and sinking down into the ocean. Dismissing my Trine mates I turned and headed for the medical bay to relieve myself of the fleshling.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

A sharp pain filled my head as the sound of metallic voices drifted to my ears. The sound was foggy as if I were hearing it through a pillow. Confused I thought about what I was hearing...metallic voices? That's when all the memories came flooding back, Monday night at Air Cadets, the base being destroyed and the giant robot... Wait a minute! Giant robot? I must seriously be losing my mind, maybe I really am as crazy as some of my friends reckon I am. There is no such thing as giant robots. Well... not unless we are counting Star Wars.

As I pondered these thoughts the voices became clearer. Suddenly I was wishing the voices had stayed muffled because the noise was making the pain in my head even worse. The people the voices belonged to must be fighting I realized as I attempted to understand what they were saying over the excruciating pain in the back of my head.

"YOU BROUGHT ME A FLESHLING?" roared a deep, rough voice. His voice was so loud that the noise reverberated around the room, the noise becoming louder than I thought possible.

A spike of pain shot through my head and before I could stop it I hissed in agony. Stilling myself I tried not to bring any notice to myself. Whatever a fleshling was it had really gotten this guy stirred up and I got the feeling that the less attention I brought to myself the better.

Focusing my attention back on the conversation I attempted to distract myself from the agony.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, the fleshling could be a bargaining chip for the Autobots," whined a screechy voice.

As soon as that was said my body started trembling violently. Even as I tried to still the slight movement of my body I was thinking to myself 'being a bargaining chip can't be a good thing.'

There was a slight pause in the conversation which caused me to have a minor internal panic attack. Thinking that I had drawn attention to myself I became too afraid to open my eyes in case it would rile either of the voices' furies.

"Yes, the Autofools do have a tendency to protect the fleshlings. Very well, you are spared, for now," acknowledged the gravelly voice.

"Leave my sight now Starscream before I rethink ripping you into infinitesimal seeker parts."

The person nicknamed 'Starscream' must have left because I heard footsteps heading away from me before a door swished shut.

"Now for the fleshling" grumbled the deep voice.

Suddenly realizing just what 'fleshling' referred to I tried not to move. Especially considering any movement would alert this person to my consciousness.

Heavy footsteps approached where I lay. Hoping he wouldn't realize I was awake I kept as still as possible.

The footsteps came to a halt just as I sensed something huge above me. By now I was having a major panic attack; maybe those giant robots were real!

"Fleshling, I know you are awake, do not test my patience!" snarled the voice.

Realizing he had detected my ruse I cracked an eyelid open and what I saw before me scared me senseless. There, standing before me was a giant, white, metallic being. Where its eyes should have been there were two glowing red orbs filled with greed and a cruelty I couldn't begin to comprehend. Upon its arm there was a massive canon-looking weapon. Undoubtedly it could do massive damage to my comparatively weak body.

Deciding it would be best to play along with this powerful being I replied.

"Uh, hi there."

This most definitely wasn't one of my brightest moments but who would have their brightest moment in the face of a giant robotic being. Especially when held as it's captive!

"Weak fleshbag, you cannot even construct a simple sentence! Is that below even your simple brain power?" the white robot sneered.

Out of nowhere came a courage I didn't know I possessed. "Of course I can construct a simple sentence! Unlike you I have a very high IQ!"

"What was that you insolent fleshling?" it yelled.

"No..nothing," I said as I trembled in fear.

A dark look crossed the white being's face. "It better not have been anything you useless fleshbag!"he yelled as he seemed to lose his short temper.

I flinched as it picked up something of a nearby bench and hurled it at the wall. The object smashed into large fragments with one of them hitting me on the arm. The jagged piece of metal sliced through my skin easily, drawing blood.

"Stupid fleshling. You are lucky that you are alive! If you weren't so useful for the Decepticon cause I would have your useless body hanging from the ceiling with your flesh stripped from your bones," he ranted.

'Decepticon?' I thought to myself, that sounds a lot like deception. Maybe the Decepticons do a lot of deceiving, it would certainly explain the comment about a bargaining chip.

"You are going to be my bargaining chip with the Autobots. You will beg for mercy at my pedes and plead for help to the Autofools," the white being said as he raised his voice. "I shall use your worthless flesh bound body to bring the Autobots to the ground so that I can become the one and only ruler of this universe!"

"Uh-huh. You know... that sounds great and all but... what are Autobots?" I asked nervously.

"So the Autobots haven't revealed their presence yet? What a senseless thing to do. That just gives me one more way to destroy them. I shall show us Decepticons to your world and make them cower in fear before me!" said the gigantic 'person'.

"Thats great... but how in the world will that help you?" I asked as the being began to pace.

"Silence fleshling! I am Megatron the leader of the Decepticons and my rule shall not be shaken! No matter what Starscream or any other transformer may try to do, I will stay in power!"

As Megatron finished his last miniature rant two huge double door on the other side of the room swished open. Another large being entered the room, only this one was slightly smaller and green and blue in colour.

"Lord Megatron," the new being said as he bowed before Megatron.

"Yes, Hook," Megatron growled.

"It is time for the fleshling's next sedative, sir."

"Very well, give the fleshling its sedative. Report to me in a breem."

Hearing the two's conversation I became highly alarmed. I had never like needles, actually, scratch that, I've always hated them. I'm one of those people with the highly irrational fear of needles. Usually when I was getting a needle there was a bit of hyperventilating, massive amounts of tears and of course the demand for a lollypop once it was over.

As it was I didn't think I would be allowed any of that. Quite the contrary actually, as soon as Megatron had spoken, the green 'transformer', Hook came towards me. Before I knew a large needle entered my arm and I began to feel drowsy. Seconds later my consciousness slipped away from me and darkness cloaked my mind.

* * *

There it is folks. Now that you have read it-review. :D Anonymous reviewing has now been enabled. Also I'm still thinking about what countries I shall drag Charlie to so recommend countries in Reviews or PM's.


End file.
